Speech technology can provide people with convenient user experience, especially in mobile terminals and wearable devices. At present, speech recognition is mainly realized through on-line service. However, the on-line service cannot satisfy the demand without network or with instable network, and conventional off-line speech recognition systems do not have rejection effect.